The Time I Got Sent To The Hall of Origin
by BitCrushedFuture
Summary: Seven years have gone by since Ash began his journey to become a Pokemon Master and his eighteenth birthday is right around the corner for everyone to celebrate with him in Pallet Town. But however, nothing could prepare him or anybody else for the legendary surprise he was about to recieve from Arceus himself. (Any sort of shipping will NOT be involved.)
1. Prologue

_To be honest, I don't really have much to say about this story idea. Let's just say I was inspired by watching Slice Of Life Anime and a past catch up I did on Pokemon episodes for Sun and Moon. Oh and maybe Sword and Shield hype since it's going to drop three days from today which is November 13th, 2019._

_Also, for the story itself. I'll update with new chapters when I feel like it. I'm very lazy when it comes to constantly throwing out new chapters on a set schedule that I would make for myself and some times I just simply have other things to do. But anyways:_

**_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokemon (All rights and ownership go directly towards Gamefreak, Nintendo, and of course the creator of it all, Junichi Masuda.)_**

**_Cover image used is all credited to Santafung: _**

http/fav.me/daajsj6

_Now with everything out of the way, have fun reading my latest story!_

**_Prologue: What's Been Poppin Recently?_**

_Well hey there, if you're curious to whom I may be. My name is Ash Ketchum. I live in the small town of Pallet located in the Kanto region. I'm currently seventeen years old and a Pokemon Master in the making. Since I'm about to enter into the world of adulthood due to my eighteenth birthday arriving tomorrow, I thought I'd give you some insight on what I've achieved and learned so far during my journey as a Pokemon Trainer._

_Over the last seven years ever since I started my journey as a Pokemon Trainer, I've gone on many adventures traveling through the seven regions with old and new friends like Brock, Misty, May, Max, Dawn, __and even my old childhood friend Serena. I don't like to talk about Iris though, She was a "little kid" herself._

_And don't even get me started about those good for nothing Team Rocket crooks that still to this day attempts to steal Pikachu with the same shitty disguise hit and run routine they do..._

_Anyways, in that time I've managed to win three out of each region's official Pokemon League Tournament; Sinnoh, Kalos, and Alola. I'm not counting the Orange Islands though but it still was a win by itself. Even when I'd know or didn't know I was about to lose against a powerful opponent, my friends and family still cheered me on from at home or within the bleachers of the stadium. Without them, I don't even know what I'd do._

_First we have Gary Oak, another childhood friend and ex-rival of mine. He always was one step ahead of me when I first started out on my journey. His smug yet high and mighty demeanor always got the best of me, but it was one of the many attributes he had that made me strive to get stronger and surpass him one day. As he grew stronger with his own Pokemon by his methods alone, I grew in strength as well with my Pokemon both physically and mentally as one._

_It all came down to a nailbiter during the Silver Conference in Johto that ended with me and Charizard facing off against his Blastoise. Needless to say, all __the hard work and training paid off that lead me to victory over Gary for the first time ever. Ever since that day, he's shown immense respect to me as a fellow trainer and we managed to rekindle our friendship and it's lively as it ever could've been._

_Then we got my Mom, she may have not been with me throughout my journeys. But she always made sure I always had a fresh set of clothes and supplies whenever I set off for the next region. Whenever she had the chance, she called in if I was getting enough sleep, brushing my teeth, and eating plenty of food. You know, typical motherly instincts._

_She'd never forget to tune in to the tournament whenever I was on the air and cheered from the comfort of the home alongside my friends, hoping I'd finally become a League Champion in the region I was competing in. She's been supporting me in my dream of becoming a Pokemon Master since day one and I'm grateful for everything she's done for me._

_And I can't forget the MVP that's both my best buddy and loyal partner, Pikachu. Pikachu was my first ever Pokemon given to me by Professor Oak since my lazy ass was late to get my starter Pokemon. Pikachu at first was stubborn and unwilling to fight with me or for me at that matter, but everything changed when a massive flock of Spearow attacked us. _

_Pikachu was badly injured and I didn't know any better on where to go afterwards. Until I stumbled across Misty who was fishing at the time and had faster means of transportation thanks to a bicycle she had. I pedaled as fast as my legs would let me to the nearest Pokemon Center. I couldn't afford to lose Pikachu so soon._

_But the worst possible outcome came to be when I jumped off a cliffside and fell off the bike, falling to the ground hard dropping Pikachu in the process. I barely had enough strength to move, let alone stand. The Spearow were coming in fast and I needed to do everything in my power Pikachu was safe and sound._

_With the strength I had left lingering in my body, I crawled towards Pikachu reaching towards the back of my bag to grab it's Pokeball. I knew Pikachu disliked being captured in the confides of its Pokeball, but at the time options were limited and time was running out._

_I stood at my feet and spread out my arms as far I could reach to form a makeshift human shield so the Spearow wouldn't reach him. At that point, I was willing to die just so Pikachu would be safe. They all came at me ready to strike me down all for throwing a rock at one of their own. What an idiot I was for doing something like that. But then at the last second, a miracle happened. Pikachu out of nowhere jumped on my shoulder and Thunderbolt every single one of them out of my sight._

_It was that day also where I also saw Ho-Oh fly by, I in the future found out via its Poke-Dex entry truly what it meant by even witnessing Ho-Oh in front of my eyes:_

**_#250: Ho-Oh_**

**_Type: Fire/Flying_**

**_Height: 12'06"_**

**_Weight: 438.7lbs_**

**_Classification: The Rainbow Pokemon_**

**_Description:_**

**_It will reveal itself before a pure-hearted trainer by shining it's bright, rainbow-colored wings._**

_And that was when I knew that strong bond I started with Pikachu...was going to last for eternities to come._

_Overall everything I've told you pretty much has given you a rough perspective on how my life is which can be described in three words. Exciting, Interesting, and especially Fulfilling._

_However...not a thought crossed my mind that life for me would ever become...**Legendary**. But knowing the Legendary Pokemon I've met throughout my journeys, nothing would ever prepare me for what was about to go down the next day..._


	2. A Birthday For You And A Portal For Two

**Author's Note:**

**You see what I mean, I'm hella lazy if it literally took me two months just to release the next chapter. But regardless of time, slowly and surely it all came together the way I wanted it to be. **

**I'm sorry to those whom were waiting patiently, I will attempt to try to push out chapters at a reasonable pace but I can't make any promises. With that out of the way, I hope you find enjoyment in reading the first chapter.**

**With thanks and gratitude,**

**BitCrushedFuture**

_Chapter 1: A Birthday For You And A Portal For Two_

**Pallet Town; May 22nd, 2019. 8:00 AM.**

The day started out like always starting at dawn, I for one didn't want to get up to be honest even though it was that very special day. An ideal birthday for Ash Ketchum is open the gifts quickly, eat the cake whole, and straight back to bed. But Pikachu was up and raring to go to celebrate today and he was not going to let me have the luxury of being in bed all day,

"Pikapiiiii...Pikapiiiii" I being the tired individual thought it was Mom shaking me awake and simply told her to give me five more minutes. Pikachu sighed and got off the bed. Awesome, Mom got the message. As soon I was about go back to dreaming of me sitting atop of the Pokemon League as reigning Champion of Kanto, I suddenly realized that it wasn't Mom when I started to hear electricity being charged up. As fast as I could, I threw my blankets off my bed, jumped on my feet, and quickly threw my hands in a defensive position towards Pikachu,

"Wait Pikachu, a Thunderbolt wakeup call will not be necessary today thank you!". Pikachu realizing that did the trick slowly diminished his electrical energy back into the confines of the pouches in his cheeks,

_"Hmph, It's about time Ash got up, I wasn't going to have him play Snorlax on the Bridge again. Today's a big day for him after all and I for one especially don't want to miss out on the food they'll serve at the party."_

I let out a soft yawn whilst slowly stretching out my body the longest length I could to get the blood flowing. A crack of the neck and back later, I was wide awake and ready to start the day,

"That feels better, now let's wash up real quick and change and I'll be on my way to a day of festivities starring yours truly." Suddenly, a strangely coincidental shine of light retracted off my smile and flickered away. I didn't think much of it, but damn that made me feel pretty cool for a split second.

Soon after, I ran downstairs moonwalking into the kitchen. Haven't done that in a while. In my line of vision directed towards the table, my eyes expanded widely to see a good old fashioned birthday breakfast already prepared by Mom,

"Sweet, Poke-Ball Pancakes topped with Pecha Berry syrup and a coffee. Mom just seems to know what I crave even when I don't even tell her. Well, don't want to have it get cold. Let's dig in!" But before I even dug in for a bite, Pikachu needed to have his share as well,

"Yo Pikachu, come on down here. I've got pancakes here for you and me." Knowing how much Pikachu loved the pancakes back in Alola, the speed he ran downstairs probably outmatched the average Quick Attack. He came down in a flash and pounced right onto the table. Pikachu wagged his tail fast in anticipation to try a savory bite out of one of them,

"Ok buddy, let's eat!" And with that, both Pikachu and myself shoveled down every last morsel into our mouths. If you could time it, let's say we got done in about 30 seconds. Even in the abnormal amount of time that was done just consuming our food, everything from the initial taste down to it's soft and chewy texture with a lingering sugary aftertaste embedded on our taste buds was more than satisfactory sitting in our stomachs for a while till the next meal hit the block later,

"Alright Pikachu, a whole day of festivities, delicious food, and party battles awaits us out the front door. Are you ready?" Pikachu gave a small jolt scatter throughout his cheeks giving me the sign he was more than ready for today to start. I better not keep him held up in anticipation any longer. I reached out my hand as Pikachu quickly rested himself on my shoulder,

"Let's go Pikachu!"

With everything all set and ready, we walked out of the house. Outside, we decided to take in the aroma of the surrounding air and canvas. Quite pleasing I got to say. The air had a very fresh and Sweet Scent, the sun was brimming and burning with youth, and not a single sight of Team Rocket anywhere. Luck has sided with Ash Ketchum on this day. But not all of it to be honest. The first step I took, I heard a crumple under my shoe. When I looked down to see what it was, it turned out to be a note. I picked it up off the ground and unfolded the crinkles and unwanted folds to read it better. When I could read it, it was a message from Gary which said:

_Hey Ash, it's your friend Gary Motherfucking Oak here to wish you a happy birthday. Now I know what you might be thinking, as you are currently reading this Pallet Town seems a little...quieter than usual today. Well to get this out of the way, we didn't ditch ya. But tell me, exactly where do you think all of us might be. I'd like to give you a hint but I'm too busy helping Gramps with preparations. Can't wait to brag to you about how long it took you to find our location soon._

_See you later, Gary._

"Jeez you'd think he'd make the hint a little more subtle...but if he's saying he's busy helping Professor Oak with preparations. Then that means the party is at the Lab!" I looked back at Pikachu to which he nodded back. Then in a quick sprint. we dashed off to Professor Oak's Laboratory while leaving a long cloud of dust and dirt trail behind.

_Professor Oak's Laboratory_

We approached the front door, I gave out the 3-knock routine. First attempt, nothing. I did it again, no results and not even a sound from the inside. When all else failed the third time, I tried to open the door. Shit, it's locked. I sighed in disappointment. I couldn't believe that I'd fall for some shady hint foreshadowing that the party was organized at the lab. From Gary especially. I noticed Pikachu was a little sad. He might've thought this was all just a hoax,

"Don't worry buddy, Mom and our friends couldn't ever do something like that to us. It wouldn't be right for them to do such a thing. Now cheer up, we've got the radio station in Pallet Town still to check out." Pikachu slightly cheered up a bit, there was maybe hope for delicious food today after all. But once we had turned back around walking away from the lab, the front door seamlessly creaked open on it's own will. I froze in my tracks hearing the creak,

"Pikachu, that door was locked right?" Pikachu shook his head yes, "Then why did I hear it crack open?" I dared to turn around to see who or what opened the door. When facing the opposite way, I saw what could be described as a unique form of a dimensional rift in time that had a golden tint to it. Shining rays of heavenly light emitted from the other side as if someone else was...waiting for me.

Now I was torn between two options, I could either do the safe and reasonable route in contacting the authorities and Professor Oak and have them look into it. Or, take matters into my own hands. But before I had any time to really think it through, a huge suction force started to erupt from the rift. The rift had started to close and it seemed to be ready to take any foreign object with it, including me. I had to find something to hold onto and fast.

Luckily, there was tree near me so I enclasped it with all my might never letting go. It felt like I was lost inside Pidgeot's Twister attack due to the amount of wind pressure that was assaulting me from both sides. But sadly, no matter how much strength I had enforced myself to the tree, it soon became too much for me to handle. I lost my grip. Me and Pikachu were engulfed into the rift, shouting helplessly for assistance as we fell into a void of white light.

It seemed like an eternity, no vision of any ground bracing for the harsh impact of both our bodies slamming against the surface. But then I saw it. I estimated 10 seconds till fate takes me away to the other side.

_10 seconds remain..._

_"Pikachu!"_

_9 seconds remain..._

_"Pika!"_

_8 seconds remain..._

_I reached out my hand as Pikachu did the same..._

_7 seconds remain..._

_I brought Pikachu __close to me, wrapping him within my jacket as a last resort from inevitable doom._

_6 seconds remain..._

_My life flashed like a scrapbook before my eyes, from the day I first met Pikachu to all the many adventures I've had with my friends throughout each region. The well-earned achievements I've made in conquering every gym and becoming victor out of 3 leagues I've competed in. And everyone...who've supported me from day one._

_5 seconds remain..._

_"Sorry everyone, looks like I won't be able to make it..."_

_4 seconds remain..._

_3 seconds remain..._

_2 seconds remain..._

_"Well...this is it..."_

_1 second remains..._

_Time has ran it's course..._

_0_

_I black out, unaware that the location we ended up in...had a huge surprise in store waiting for the both of us._


End file.
